


Missing Piece

by Karen0111



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karen0111/pseuds/Karen0111
Summary: There's something missing, and Noctis doesn't know what. Oneshot.





	Missing Piece

****

Noctis and the crew were currently camping, after a staying in the road for almost the entire day. While eating the food Ignis prepared, Prompto decided to ask Noctis the big question.

"So... Are you excited for the big day?" He asked putting an arm around him.

"Are you kidding? Of course he's excited! Haven't you seen his reaction when Umbra comes with the message?" Gladious teased.

"Stop it!" Noctis exclaimed, embarrassed. Everyone laughed at his embarrassment.

"But in all seriousness, how are you feeling, Noct?" Ignis asked, taking a bite of his food. Noctis pondered for a bit then answered.

"To be honest, I'm excited. I get to marry the one I love after 12 years." Noctis replied, sort of blushing. Prompto started teasing again. Once it dialed down, Noctis confessed something.

"But, I just feel like... Something's missing. I just don't know what." Noctis said, going into a deep thought.

He felt this feeling ever since the announcement of the arrange marriage. But he couldn't help but think that something's missing.

They all looked at each other and shrugged it off. Later on, they all went to sleep. Well, not everyone. Noctis was sitting on the ground looking at the night sky.

_ What's this feeling? _

Noctis felt something soft rubbing against his arm. When he turned his head to look, he saw Umbra, and attach to him was the red notebook Noctis and Luna uses to communicate with each other.

He smiled and pat Umbra's head. He got the notebook and opened to the page where Luna's latest message was at.

_Dear Noctis,_

_It's almost the day._

_I've been looking forward to the day that I would be seeing you again, after 12 years._

_I'll be waiting for you._

_Love,_

_Luna_

At the back of the page, he saw a stamp of Altissia. He smiled and went inside the tent to get a pen and a sticker pack. He came out, opened a lamp, and started writing.

_Dearest Luna,_

_I'm also excited. After so long, I finally get to see you again. I miss you so much._

_But to be honest, I feel like something is missing in this engagement. I'm sure I'll find it._ _I'll be there soon._

_Yours truly,_

_Noctis_

Noctis placed the notebook back on Umbra's messenger pouch and he on went on back to Luna. He went back in the tent and laid down, but didn't sleep.

_ I know there's something missing. but what... _

A few days later, the crew arrived in Altissia. Noctis looked anxious. Ignis placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright, Noct?" the attendant asked.

"Yea, I'm just... Nervous..." He confessed. He looked around Altissia.

_ I wish Luna was here right now. _

They walked around abit, checking the shops, restaurants etc. There was one shop in particular that caught Noctis' eye. A jewelry shop.

_ That's it! _

"Hey, can we go in there?" Noctis asked his friends. They looked at the shop and back at Noctis in confussion.

"Uhh why?" Prompto asked.

"I found the missing piece of the puzzle." the prince replied as he went in, followed by the crew.

Inside the store were diffent types of jewelry that Noctis hasn't seen before. Though, he was more focused on the rings.

"Oh, that's what you meant." Gladio said, as he looked around. While looking around, Noctis looked at one glass case, and one ring caught his eye.

_ That's it! That's the ring! _

The next day, after sight seeing, they went to visit the first secretary. After the talk between them, the secretary could see the look in Noctis' eyes. Tense with a mix of excitement.

"She has been talking about you, did you know?" she teased. Noctis could feel the heat rise on his cheeks.

"R-really..." He replied, trying to keep his composure. Camelia turned to her desk and smirked abit. She got a pen and a paper and wrote an address on the paper. She held out the paper in front of him.

"Here you go, Mr. Noctis." He looked at her in shock, then reached out his hand to recieve the paper.

"...Thank you..." was all the prince could say. He left and met up with the gang.

"Okay! Where off to next?" Prompto asked, patting his back.

"You guys go on ahead, I have some business to deal with." Noctis replied, holding up the folded piece of paper. The others looked at each other, they smirked.

"Don't be out to late now." the attendant said.

"Got it Iggy." Noctis replied.

They went outside before the other left, leaving Noctis alone.

_ You can do this. _

The oracle is currently in her room, worn out from the day's event. She was seating in from of her mirror, fixing herself abit. In front of her was the red notebook. She has been unable to think of a reply. Soon, Gentiana appeared behind her.

"How are you doing, Luna?" Gentiana asked, as she approached her. Luna gave a soft smile through the mirror.

"Abit tired, but I'm doing fine." She replied, before grabbing the notebook and openning it to her and Noctis' latest message. She smiled and she lightly pressed on the words.

_ I want to see him again... _

Just then, She and Gentiana heard a knock on the door. Luna's smile faded, thinking that it's maybe Camelia. She fixed herself abit and put on a smile as her attendant opened the door. Revealing, not the secretary, but the man who was in her thoughts. She stood up from her seat in shock.

"Noctis..." Luna couldn't help but happy.

"H-hey... Luna." Noctis said, abit nervous. Luna approached him slowly. She placed her hands on his cheeks. Rubbing her thumbs on his rough cheek.

"It's really you!" Luna shouted as she tackled him, and they both fell.

"I'm sorry!" Luna tried to get up, only to be pulled down by Noctis. He buried his face crook of her neck.

"I missed you....." He whispered. Luna blushed abit and rewraped her arms around him.

Gentiana smiled as she left the two alone. They stayed in that position for a while. When the broke apart, Noctis placed his hand on her cheek, and luna placed her hand ontop of his.

"Did you figure our what was missing?" Luna asked, leaning into his touch.

"Yes, but first...." He grabbed Luna's hands and assisted her in standing up. He placed his hand back on her cheek, staring deeply into her eyes.

"Luna, even though we've been apart 12 years, you're my best friend. And knowing that we're getting married is something I'm really looking forward to." Noctis takes a deep breath before continuing.

"Because..... I love you." He said what he wanted to get off his chest.

"Now, to fill in the blanks." He got on one knee and brought out a black velvet box.

"Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, will you marry me?" He opened the box and revealed a silver band ring with a small onyx gem ontop of it, and 3 small diamonds at each side of the onyx. Luna started crying, covering her mouth.

"Yes!" She leaped onto him, knocking him down again. He held her hand and the ring into the ring finger.

Noctis held her cheek gently, before slowly pulling her in. Luna closed her eyes and leaned in, closing the distance. They broke apart after a few seconds, and giggled.

"I love you, my oracle" Noctis whispered, as Luna leaned on his chest, placing her ear wherw his heart is.

"I love you too, my king."

**Author's Note:**

> NoLu!!! Haha this is my first proposal fanfic. Comment on how I can improve.


End file.
